


A Door Closes

by ivycross



Series: Prompts from Tumblr and More [8]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Hurt No Comfort, M/M, POV Danny "Danno" Williams, Prompt Fill, Sad Ending, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-01
Updated: 2017-10-01
Packaged: 2019-01-07 10:17:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 635
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12230847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ivycross/pseuds/ivycross
Summary: There was a kiss. Had they meant for it to happen?





	A Door Closes

**Author's Note:**

> Not beta read. From the prompt "A kiss that shouldn’t have happened."

There was dead silence in the car. Danny stared at Steve as the other stared back at him, both their eyes wide, their mouths hanging open. Had they just done what Danny thought they did? He pressed his lips together and he could still feel the press of Steve’s lips, somehow, against his own. 

Yes, they had done that. Had they meant to?

Steve looked like a deer in headlights and he was trembling slightly. Danny could sympathize as he was shaking a little too. It didn’t answer the big question though. Had they meant to kiss right there in the car? In front of The Palace no less. 

Well sitting here wasn’t going to get them anywhere and Danny had a feeling that he didn’t say something soon, Steve was going to bolt. Already the man’s hand was reaching for the door handle.

“Steven?”

Steve stilled his movements, his eyes still locked on Danny. He swallowed, the muscles in this neck moving in such way that Danny felt warm all over.

“Daniel?”

“Did you, ah, mean to... You know?”

“Did I mean to what?”

Danny licked his lips and tried again. “Did you mean to kiss me like that?”

There another long silence that filled the car. Steve’s eyes moved back in forth in their sockets, his tongue wetting his lips, his hand on the wheel clenching and un-clenching against the leather.

Finally, he said. “I don’t know.”

That was a fair response, but Danny jerked back a little, his blue eyes narrowing. “You don’t know?”

“I don’t know,” Steve said again, this time would more force. He looked pale, frightened and Danny thought he was going to rabbit again. 

Instead, Steve swallowed once more ─ Danny wished he would stop that because it was so distracting ─ and said, “Did you mean to kiss me?”

And here Danny blanked. He had no idea. He was sure he hadn’t. Really, there was just a moment, where their faces were so close, too close, together and it seemed like they moved as one. But he couldn’t be sure if he kissed Steve or if Steve kissed him. 

“I don’t know,” he said quietly, looking away for a second. That was all Steve needed. Danny heard the driver's side door of the Camaro open and he reached out a hand grabbing Steve by his shirt sleeve. 

“Steve, we should talk about this.”

He looked over and Steve was staring at his hand before he looked directly at him. Danny couldn’t read Steve's expression right then. It was frightening how careful and guarded that gaze was. He hadn’t seen Steve’s expression that closed off in years. Not since when they first met and didn’t know one another that well. It scared Danny because after seven years he thought he would never see that look again.

“Or we can let it go, Danny.”

“I don’t think...”

“Let it go, Danny! It wasn’t... It didn’t...” Steve sighed and took a deep breath, shutting his eyes, before exhaling slowly. His eyes opened again and Danny felt he was looking at the brick wall. “Just let it go.”

Danny removed his hand from Steve’s shirt and pulled back his arm. As soon as he did, Steve was out of the car and running up The Palace steps. Danny sat there in silence and watched him go. 

There was a deep pain in his chest and he was nearly in tears. Something had happened between the two of them just then and he wasn’t even sure what. Whatever it was, it closed a door he thought would be open forever. Now it was like it had never even been unlocked. 

In one moment, he may have lost his best friend and he wasn’t even sure if he had meant to do anything at all.


End file.
